Happy Endings
by rileyluvr13
Summary: Rose is trying to find her happy ending, and it's not with Scorpius. But by listening to an eye-opening truth, can he fix mistakes of the past, or is it too late? Rose/Scorpius. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or anything related.

**A/N:** A long overdue R/S one-shot. I know there are so many fics about Rose getting married to another person who isn't Scorpius, and then Scorpius tries to stop it and everything. But I wanted to see if I could write my own, with a couple twists in between. It may not be glossy and happy and everything, but I'm quite proud of it. Oh, and points of view are indicated by first letter of first name (R is Rose, S is Scorpius, A is Albus).

So, I really hope you enjoy this one-shot, and don't forget to review! :)

* * *

_**.: Happy Endings :.**_

_Just what did you do?  
If you're a dream, then come true.  
Stop pretending,  
That what you mean isn't what you say.  
Hopeful dreaming,  
Of times before the pain,  
Wishing it was still the same.  
Loving, leaving,  
Round and round and round we go again.__  
_- The All-American Rejects, 'Happy Endings'

**.;R;.**

There was something missing.

It wasn't the white decorations, or pretty delicate flowers, or secluded little wicker gates with ivy crawling up them that enclosed us off from the outside world, or my outfit – believe me, Lily wouldn't have let me leave home without the perfect dress and the perfect shoes and the perfect hair.

It must have been the man on my arm.

But William was the man I loved. He was the man I wanted to marry.

I smiled at all of the guests, my closest family members and friends at the rehearsal dinner. The place we had reserved was like something straight out of a fairytale, with glitzy decorations and lights and glittering, everything seemed to be glittering. Which I was pretty sure had to do with the enchanted sparkling lights in tiny lanterns that hung over the outdoor garden. Or the champagne I drank, y'know.

Lily leaned over next to me, her white smile gleaming in the lights, the boyfriend of the week on her arm. "Rosie, has anyone told you that you look positively amazing tonight?"

"You have, Lils. And nobody needs to say anything. I know what they're thinking." I smiled half-heartedly at my cousin.

"That you're gorgeous?"

"That my dress looks like a yellow marshmallow and my hair has run five miles in the rain?"

Lily frowned at me. "That attitude isn't going to help you be happy tomorrow, Rosie."

"And that frown isn't going to keep your face from having any wrinkles." Instantly she started petting her face, smoothing the lines around her mouth, worry in her green eyes, while I laughed. Albus, across the table, sneaked a peek at her, and started sniggering behind his casually placed hand.

"Kidding, Lils." I grinned.

"I hate you." She turned around in her seat, facing Roger Corner, boyfriend number five and two million in Lily's collection. And she was only just out of Hogwarts. It was kind of pathetic, how fast she moved from guy to guy, even seeing as William was her ex, and how slow I slugged along behind her, hung up on every man I met.

But I couldn't think about him right now. I had to think of the warm feeling that William Macmillan gave me every time he kissed me, or deliberately brushed my hand under the table, or wrapped his arms around me. Safe, and trustworthy, and strong, and wonderful.

Dinner came. It was average, not the stellar quality promised on the brochures Aunt Ginny shoved in my face. Nothing ever tasted different, no matter where I went. Hogwarts even had better food than this. I pushed some mashed potatoes around on my plate, took a gulp of champagne and glanced anxiously around, meeting Albus's eyes.

He grinned back at me. Portia Gardiner was at his arm, smiling and laughing good-naturedly. I had never seen Albus so happy with any other girl, even though he had dated half the Hogwarts population until he met Portia in college around the same time I met William. He proposed last year, and she said yes, eyes all teary and happy and shining and glowing and everything that happy endings are supposed to be.

She was someone I approved of, even though she was from some other small part of England that I always forgot the name of. I often wondered how Albus felt with her when he cast me looks like these, when he was absolutely enjoying himself with his wife and his family and his friends and most of all, me, around him. Their wedding had been the wizard one of the century, since, I mean, Harry Potter was his father and all. Albus and Portia always seemed to be joyful wherever they went.

Would I ever be like that? Would I ever achieve that happiness?

Yes. With William. Starting tomorrow, when our life together began. We would be happy. I would be complete. A husband, a job at the Ministry, family and friends who loved me. What more did I need?

My dad suddenly tapped his glass with his fork, calling silence to the table and all others around us. Even though Lily tried so, so hard, she couldn't reserve out all of Wonderland of the Park, so other diners turned in their seats, craning to see my father's red head and my blushing cheeks over white painted archways crawling with ivy.

He stood up, bringing his glass of champagne with him. He was starting to get a little tipsy, which, from past experiences, I learned was a dangerous sign to me.

"Rosie," he said. "Oh, my little Rose."

William's hand found mine and squeezed it under the table. It was supposed to be reassuring. Was this happening right now? Was it really real?

"I love you, so much," he said, slowly. "And I just want to let you know that I can't say the name of another person who I'd rather you marry than William Macmillan. You got a good catch, Rosie."

I blushed, my cheeks flaming up, but I forced my eyes to stay high and mighty on my father's face as everyone laughed politely. Lily burst out into childish giggles.

"So, I just want to say congratulations," he droned on. "Because you are my one and only daughter. I wouldn't just give you away to anyone."

My stomach flipped at the double meaning of the words. And it fit the missing piece of the puzzle that had been absent all night. Who he was talking about. Who wasn't here. I loved my father, I did, but did he really have to bring him up? Right now, on my wedding rehearsal dinner?

"I already have given you my blessings," he continued. "But now I want to give you my complete and full consent. I will give you away tomorrow, the happiest father in the entire world. I couldn't be more proud of you, Rose, and your mother and I want you to know that."

My mother's face was strained, trying to avoid yanking my dad back into his chair and yelling at him for five minutes straight. Her eyes met mine, and her smile was tight, forced, strained over her pale skin. And I knew this wasn't because of the fact that my father was rambling on.

"Congratulations, my dearest Rose," my father said.

We all raised our glasses, chanted the praise, clinking them in the center of the table, and taking a long sip just before the desserts paraded out on carts. I didn't feel like eating. I pushed back my chair, flipped my napkin onto the table, and tapped William on the shoulder.

"I'll be right back, okay, honey?" I said.

He smiled and touched my shoulder. "Sure."

Merlin, he was good looking. Nice brown hair that sat on his head in an organized messy heap. Blue eyes that just welcomed complete and total trust. My heart beat at his kind face and strong, warm hands, especially the finger where his wedding band would be this time tomorrow.

I dashed off into the main building in Wonderland of the Park, and barely made it into the bathroom before the tears started down my face. Huge sobs racked my body, and I planned to get rid of this feeling before tomorrow. So each last bit of sorrow and pain and hurt and disappointment and age-old scars ripped out of my body in heart-wrenching sobs that shook my body like a violent storm.

I'm not sure if anyone came into the bathroom, but if they did, they would have witnessed a bride-to-be gripping the sink and crying her heart out.

When I lifted my head and stared in the mirror after all the pain I could summon flushed out of eyes, there were mascara streaks down my cheeks. I didn't feel like reapplying. I didn't feel like anything. So I grabbed a towel from the little basket in the center of the sinks and wiped my eyes, leaving black, ugly marks. I tossed it into the bin, stared in the mirror some more.

I composed myself, like I had so many times before, when it was so hard and so tough and so constricting to do so. I tentatively came out of the bathroom, the yellow dress hanging limply on my figure, and outside to our table again.

Before I sat down and got bombarded with questions, I went over to Albus's seat and whispered into his ear, "I need you to do something for me."

* * *

**.;S;.**

_Ding, dong._

Who needed a doorbell when you were a wizard?

I put down my newspaper. Strode to the door.

It was unlocked. I guess I hadn't noticed after a day of hard-hitting reporting. I pulled it open, wondering who could be calling so late at night. Gloria Fieldwood? Mary Calderon? They were always following me around, asking if I could interview them, so it wouldn't be a surprising if they managed to stalk me to my house.

But no, It was Albus Potter. I wanted to hit something.

His gaze was steady, though, even as I recoiled. Which would be ruder – shutting the door in his face, breaking his nose, or punching him in the mouth? Then again, I could always use magic and cast a spell.

"I'm not here for a duel, Malfoy," he said. Rolled his eyes. I could feel my teeth baring, metaphorically. "Will you invite me in already?"

My lips were tightly closed as I answered, "Fine. Not like anything's going on anyway."

Albus took another step in. His green eyes raked the place. Newspapers everywhere, dinner on the coffee table next to around five coffee cups, minimum décor, just a couple photos on each of the end tables. Hoped he didn't notice they were of her. Two doors on left and right, leading to bathroom and bedroom, respectively.

Another step in. It echoed off the bare walls. "Nice place."

"Stuff it," I said in return. Went to my recliner chair, leaving the whole couch open. Not technically, though. There were quite a few_ Daily Prophets_ hiding the pillows and the seats.

I picked up the most recent copy of the newspaper, not done with the Quidditch section. The kitchen still smelled like burned food, from when I burnt the chicken I attempted to make for dinner. I tried to make it smell better with a spell, but that was hopeless the second I thought of it. Albus took a seat on the couch. Shifted, springs creaking.

"She's getting married tomorrow, to William Macmillan," Albus said quietly.

I set my jaw. Didn't answer. Didn't need to answer. Silence speaks so many words, or that's what they say, anyway.

"Did you hear me?" he repeated.

"Yes," I answered, figuring he wouldn't leave without one.

"How do you know?"

"I had a feeling, seeing you on my doorstep."

"Your feeling was right." He rubbed his hands on his pants. They were black, paired with a tuxedo, white dress shirt, and red tie. A rehearsal dinner, or something, he must have been at. I wondered who was there. He was, the cousins were. The groom was. I tried to banish the thought from my mind.

"Is that all you want?" I said. "Just to sit here and make me feel miserable about my life, that she chose him?"

"You didn't give her another option," he said. I could feel the fight coming on. The last one, two years ago, had never resolved, and I didn't think it would ever be.

I sighed. Rubbed my aching temples. A tuxedo was still hanging up in my closet, unused, and never going to be used. "Why did you come?"

"She wanted me to," he barely whispered. "Although I don't think she wanted me to… tell you that."

Any hope that wanted to grip myself and make my spirits soar, I shot down in my being. Kept on staring with an impassive face. It was something I prided on, passed on from my father to me. Could she have seen past it all those years ago? She couldn't have. Not the way she believed me so easily and run off without a question.

"Well, you said it." I couldn't think of anything else to mention. Besides the fact that she wanted Albus to come to me.

It was like he read my mind when he said, "You think I didn't come for any other reason than that."

I stood up from the recliner. Picked up some dirty plates and brought them to the kitchen, threw them in the sink. I didn't know where my wand was, so I didn't bother cleaning. I was on my way back to the recliner, when Albus said,

"She invited you to the wedding."

My eyes widened. My breath hitched for a second. No.

How could she? Whywould she?

"Is she mad?" I stuttered out when my initial shock was over. It came out like a yell, an angry and ferocious demand.

He held his hands up, out in front of his face. "Don't blame me, Malfoy. I didn't influence her decision. I wouldn't invite you. But she would."

"Is she…." I lost what I was going to say. But I don't think I was going to say anything. I couldn't say anything.

"Crazy? I think so," he said. He raised his eyes, from my beat up television to my stricken face. "Are you coming?"

The question, from Albus Potter of all people, slapped me in the face like a curse. "I – I can't say."

"Will you?"

He hit me in the core. I folded my arms, brain calculating. Could I see her there, standing up on the altar in a gorgeous white dress, being married to William Macmillan? Him slipping a ring on her finger, declaring her his forever more? Him, leaning down to kiss those lips, the ones that I had lived off of and tasted and knew like my own and –

I pushed everything out of my mind. "Why's she want me there?"

Albus shook his head. Looked around the room some more. Probably remembering the last time he was here, staring blindly at it, hate and animosity clouding his vision. "I… don't know. I think she needs to…" Shook his head again.

"Say it," I demanded.

"Move on, let go," he said. "There, okay? It's there, in the open, now. I think she needs to let go of you in order to move onto her new life with – "

"Okay." I couldn't hear him say the name. "Fine."

"Will you go?" Those green eyes stared up at me. He gave nothing away, I let nothing go either. He was protective, didn't want anything to happen to her, wanted her to be happy. But what if what was happy for her was contrary to what he was asking me to do?

"I… don't know," I finished.

We sat in silence, listening to the slow movement of the clock that seemed all the more striking and loud in the room. _Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick_ –

"I'm such an ass," I mumbled.

There. Albus wanted his confession? He got it. He got me to say it. And now what good would it change? I couldn't marry Rose, not anymore, not after what happened, what would happen if I did. Albus wasn't dumb. He knew it didn't change anything. Nothing at all.

And, incredulously to me, he slowly shook his head. Once. Twice. I knew it wasn't in disagreement. Something else.

"You are, I can't argue with that," he said. "But Rose… Merlin, Scorpius, how can I say this? She… she doesn't know what really happened."

"Well, how could she?" I burst out. My emotions, raging, steaming, blood red damn anger. "How could she know why I rejected her wedding proposal two years ago? That I wanted it more than anything, but I couldn't marry her?"

Albus knew what I was talking about. He was the one, the first one to come and tell me I was a freaking idiot. And I told him the reason why. He's hated me ever since. But he understood, and as much as wanted to hate me, I don't think he could. And he didn't tell anyone.

"I don't know, Malfoy!" he yelled, jumping to his feet, fueled by the love and care for his cousin. "I don't bloody know how she could go and marry William tomorrow! But you know what I think?"

"What do you think, Potter?" I snarled, getting up on my feet. I was beyond gone now. Rage boiling through my veins. Rose, being married to him. It was enough to make me lose my mind. She had made me mad with love back in Hogwarts. I needed to calm down, some part of my mind bugged, but I didn't freaking care.

"I think that Rose is still in love with you, ever since that day, and she doesn't know how to find a happy ending unless she finds someone, because you were such a damn coward who let her go without saying anything!"

I had already thought of this. It wasn't a shock. Couldn't be true, though. She couldn't go marry someone without loving him. Marriage was repulsive, being tied down to a person, I had thought, and I was sure she thought that too. But she was the only one who made it appealing. I wanted to say yes.

But I wasn't a coward. He didn't know.

"Potter, you don't have my father," I growled. "You have the famous Harry Potter, who bathes in the light of everyone and everything around him. You don't have someone who would cut all your financial aid if you married the wrong person, leaving you and the love of your life stranded, a horrible life to live!"

"I am not going to argue with you," he said. "But I want you to see how idiotic you're being, when you see her walk down the aisle tomorrow to marry a different guy than you."

"What would you have done, Potter?" I was beyond comprehension. "What would you have done if the woman you loved was the one your family opposed?"

He glared hard at me. "Do not involve Portia in this. But I do know something. That if I went and I loved her so much that it hurt every day and every night like it does now, then I would have married her, money or not. I wouldn't have been a coward like you are!"

"I am not a coward!" I yelled. "I was saving her life!"

Breathe in. Breathe out. Albus's chest heaved, his eyes still flashing dangerously. My eyes were narrowed. All anger, all frustration, all hate, bottled up and released at this moment, two years pent up and stored.

I collapsed back onto the recliner. Not taking my eyes off of him.

Albus whipped up his cloak from the couch, flung it on his slim figure. He moved to the door, turning back at the last moment to focus his livid eyes on mine.

"Think about coming," he said.

And he Apparated without another word.

* * *

**.;R;.**

Whoever made up the time-old tradition that the bride can't see the groom before the chapel doors open to reveal her in a stunning white dress? Well, they should be locked up in Azkaban.

Lily was hopping around my dressing room, which was only a second's Apparation from the chapel where the wedding was to take place. She had on her pink maid of honor dress. Satin, beautiful, and silky, she had picked it out for all of my bridesmaids, without me, it appeared.

I turned in the mirror, admired the satin under dress that the gown went over. My mother wouldn't let me put the actual gown on until it was closer to the wedding, but I wanted the dress now. So I could prove this was happening, avoid getting cold feet on my wedding day, leaving me from scampering out like a little lost puppy, never to marry again.

I wondered if one person would be in the audience, hoping I ran out on my wedding day to fall back into his arms. But he had rejected me those two years ago, and I was getting married to William.

William Macmillan. The boy of everyone's dreams.

My mother parted through everyone in the madness, shooing them out of my dressing room, took one look at me, and almost burst into tears right there on the spot.

"Mum," I said, dragging her over to the floor-length mirror in my room. "Don't cry, Mum. It's okay. It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"You're all grown up now," she choked out, placing her hands on my shoulders from behind. Even though there was no one else in the room, it seemed like my mother and me were the only two solitary figures on this whole planet.

"I know," I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around me now, rested her chin on my shoulder. We stared at the mirror, and I looked at our faces, the little resemblance between us. I had her brown eyes, but the red hair and freckles and face and nose and structure and skin were all my father's features. We couldn't look more different.

After a long pause a couple minutes later, she whispered, "I didn't think you'd get married to William."

I froze. I think my mother knew she let something slip, because she hugged me tighter and quickly said, "I mean, I always pictured someone different for you, not the same. But whoever makes you happy, Rosie. That's who makes us happy."

My heart constricted. What did she mean? The strained look across the table last night, the aversion I was always positive she showed to my fiancé. She couldn't stop her thoughts here. Not now, not on my wedding day, my last day of womanhood.

"Mum, tell me what you really mean," I said.

She shakes her head. "That was it, Rosie. We're just so happy for you, and you're wonderful fiancé, and – "

It was my turn to shake my head and smile sadly at her reflection. She was only trying to keep me a perfect little untouched, unworried angel on my wedding day. "Mum? Please, no crap. I want the truth of what you were really going to say. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and closed her eyes for a long moment. When she opened, she quietly said, "I always pictured you walking down the aisle to meet Scorpius Malfoy."

I had expected that much. But even years of suppressing the memories and crying couldn't keep down the wild little skip of my heart when I pictured him in a tuxedo at the altar.

William. William Macmillan.

"I thought it would be him, too," I said. Which was completely true. We had been together for so long, most of our years at Hogwarts. The Golden Couple of Hogwarts, indestructible and unbreakable. Who knew all it took was a proposal to leave him choking out a refusal while I walked away damaged and defeated.

That was when the admissions of love seemed fake. The times he had kissed my nose playfully, told me I was beautiful, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me… it couldn't have been true. Not when he wouldn't even marry me and brusquely stomped on my heart. That is, until William picked up the pieces.

"You were so happy with him, Rosie," she said. "I would see your face light up. You would just be so joyful around him."

"But he didn't want to get married to me," I said in a small voice.

"I don't think that's true."

I raised my eyebrows. Of course it was true. Scorpius had proven to me he was a man of independent will, letting his heart be his guide, not caring what everyone else thought. It was highly doubtful he let anyone else influence him. He was the one man I could picture being single and playing ladies for the rest of his life. I had always pictured that was the reason he wouldn't marry. That, and that fact that he didn't love me.

"There had to be something else," my mother said. Then she sighed. "Well, this is your wedding day, and William is such a nice man. You'll have a great life with him, sweetie."

"If I did?" I abruptly asked. My mom gave me a quizzical look in the mirror. "I mean, what if I did marry him? Would you and Dad be against it? He's a Malfoy."

Mum sighed. "Maybe your father would have some restraints…"

"Yes?" Something like hope was starting in my chest. I didn't know why. I tried to shoot it down.

"But, Rose, I just want you to be happy, and I'm sure you father does too. And you were happy, with Scorpius. I just don't see the light in your eyes when you look at William, but I saw it when you were with Scorpius. I just… I don't know what happened."

I stood there silently, my hands coming up to grip my mother's arms.

"But I think he was the best for you. Your 'one', just like your father is to me. I want you to do what you believe, Rose. And if that's marrying William, then do it."

She kissed me on the forehead, wished me good luck on this day, and turned away. And after a few minutes of staring unseeingly in the mirror, I saw a fuzzy figure appear in the top right corner. A blonde, pale-skinned, stunningly beautiful…

I whipped around and met Scorpius Malfoy's gray eyes.

He stumbled back in surprise, and his eyes widened. My heart felt like it was going to just outright burst from my chest, so I put a hand on my chest to stop it. It did nothing. My eyes probably were the size of galleons. I couldn't think. I could just see him, and nothing else in the room.

"Damn," he said, running his hand through his hair. My heart beat louder and faster at his tousled locks. "You…"

He actually came. He came to my wedding. He _came_.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered shakily. My voice wouldn't steady. I couldn't control anything. "What – "

"You look great," he choked out. His eyes were wide. I had never seen him this unsettled. He took a step closer.

I stared at him. Soaking in the beautiful plains of his pale face, his calculating and enticing gray eyes, green shirt and jeans he wore that fit him perfectly. I kept staring. I couldn't stop. And I don't think he could either.

Why was he here? Had Albus, last night, let it slip that today was my wedding day? That had to be it. There couldn't be any other reason he would come here.

I was getting married today. And he didn't want to marry me. I tried to push the fantasies out of my head. I was too old for fairy tale endings.

He took another step closer. We weren't too far away now. I took a step back, not removing my eyes from him. I saw something flash in his gray eyes. I was never able to figure out his expressions by his eyes. Isn't that why I had fallen for him?

"Why are you here?" I asked when my voice was steady enough. I started feeling my emotions again, all the horrible and heartbreaking ones from two years ago. They all rushed back, everything that I had tried to cry out last night.

"You invited me." He took another step forward.

I shook my head, curls bouncing all over the place. "No. I didn't."

We both took five seconds, like we always did, to figure out what was going on. And, like always, the two smartest kids in our class, co-valedictorians of Hogwarts, we both muttered, "Albus," at the same time.

"I only asked him to…" I shook my head. "I only wanted him to check on you. I… needed to know you were okay. I just – "

"I'm not," he said, breaking me off and looking down at the floor. "I'm not okay."

I raised myself up to full height. I suddenly felt really self-conscious in the under dress of my wedding gown. I shifted around, tried to fold my arms, but that made me feel like I was weaker than him, so I put them down on my sides again. "Well, I am."

He raised his eyes to meet mine. I saw they were – sad? angry? frustrated? I couldn't tell. Maybe all three. He took another step forward, and I took another step back.

I couldn't forget what he did to me.

"You're welcome to stay for –, " I gulped for a second, steadied my heart and voice, " – the wedding."

He shook his head, once, twice, three times. He dragged his leather-clad shoe across the carpeted floor of my room. What memories we had in here. I was pretty sure he was thinking the same thing too.

"If you don't want me here… if it was a misunderstanding…" He met my gaze. "I can leave. I'll… go, now, then. Congratulations."

He turned, and I saw him walking. Nostalgia hit me. Scenes were blurring. Him, walking down the aisle of our graduation, his robe-clad back facing me. Him, walking down the street, getting farther and farther away in London before disappearing. Him, turning out of my room, opening the door, walking away, forever –

"Stop!" I yelled after him. "No, don't go!"

He turned around to face me again, an undecipherable expression on his face.

"What I mean is that," I said, taking a step forward, "you should stay. Just a little bit longer. Please?"

He studied me for a couple seconds, then sighed. "Okay. Fine." I breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped farther into my room.

His eyes flitted around the small room. I was suddenly self-conscious of everything. The decorations, which Lily had sworn would add to the aura of teenager-hood when we were still in Hogwarts. The picture frames around the room, mostly of my cousins and me, but there was one of us. I was laughing, rocking back and forth, held in his arms. His eyes were focused down on me, then flitting up to the camera quickly, before shifting down to me again. I always kept that frame with me, to remind myself of the great relationship we shared. Until that day.

"It is a nice picture of us," I said by a way of explaining myself. I didn't know why I felt the need to.

He nodded. "I have it too."

I couldn't tell why, but those simple four words made my heart start to patter around in my chest. I walked a little closer to him, while he picked the picture up from the dresser, holding it in those strong hands that for some reason I longed to hold me.

William. _William._

"Big day, today," he said and put the frame back on the dresser, but still looking at it with some deep emotion in his eyes. Was it the same emotions I felt when I glanced at it everyday?

"Yeah," I said softly.

And then, because I'm a bloody idiot, I blurted out, "This could've been ours."

I was getting married. What was I thinking? He didn't want me, didn't want to marry me. If he wanted to marry me, then he would have said yes on that day all those years ago. I wouldn't have had to walk away to save my dignity, wouldn't have turned to see him push out of the restaurant and run down the sidewalk in the opposite direction as if nothing had happened, before Apparating into thin air.

His eyes flashed now, and turned to meet mine. I stared back at him. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, waiting for his response, but none came. Not for a couple of minutes, when we were lost in our thoughts. I thought of my stupid rashness, my stupid idiotic bloody stupid self. I turned my eyes to the floor in shame, the blush crawling up my cheeks. But not for long, because he said next,

"I don't think it could have been."

Anger flared up like fire to a puddle of oil. It raged and boiled through my blood. I could feel my cheeks start to color. Because, I had learned, when I was sad, I didn't get all teary and weepy and nostalgic like my father. I got bloody, freaking angry, like my mother.

"Why not?" I said. "Why couldn't it have been, Scorpius?"

"Because…" He sighed, sensing my temper coming on. He was trying control his equally flammable one. "Because it couldn't have. You don't know the truth."

"What? That you don't love me anymore, that you never did?" My voice cracked.

"Merlin, Rose, that's far from the truth," he said and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "You have no idea."

"I do have an idea," I said, my voice shaking. "I do know why you said no all those years ago. You said it because you didn't love me, let alone wanted to be bound to a woman for the rest of your life. You're too independent, and I'm not good enough."

"If there was any woman I wanted to be bound to, it would be you, Rose!" he yelled. He was never good at controlling his temper, just like me. "You don't see that the reason might not have had to do with you!"

"It obviously did! I'm a Weasley, I'm not the richest in the world, and you don't love me! Not like William does!"

This stung him, and I instantly regretted it. He physically recoiled back. But I continued glaring at him, my gaze hard and steady. He breathed heavily for a couple of minutes, his perfect chest heaving up and down. There were purple bags under his eyes, probably from severe lack of sleep.

"You're right," he said quietly. "I don't love you like William does."

My heart started to break at the words, but I had to save my pride. "Damn right you – "

"I love you more than William ever could," he said.

And I finally knew the emotion hidden deep in his eyes: conflict. But I couldn't believe him. If I believed him, then everything would come crashing down. My father would hate me, William would hate me. I would disappoint Lily, who loved William almost as much as I did. I would disappoint Albus, who cared about my happiness more than anyone else.

But then, if I did believe him, I would have him. Scorpius, after two years of not seeing him and being alone in the world. Scorpius would be mine, would be there for me, would be my husband.

I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't think about it. Hell, I was getting married today. This wasn't my husband.

Then why couldn't I stop my beating heart like it never loved before? I needed to convince myself it wasn't Scorpius that was causing this feeling, when my heart was telling me yes, it was, wake up and smell the coffee, girl.

"You left me," I said. I was close to tears, again. "You didn't give an explanation. You left, you hurt me, broke my heart."

"Because would you have believed me if I told you that my father would cut off all financial aid to me if I married you?" he said. "That he would all but disown us and we would be just out of Hogwarts, with no jobs or money?"

I knew Draco Malfoy was a hard-hitting person who would do something like that. But Scorpius was independent, I tried to convince myself. He should have made his own decision, like he had when we were in Hogwarts and sneaking out late and cutting Head Boy and Girl duties and college and everything.

Why was he acting like a coward now? Was he blind?

"We would have had each other, Scorpius!" I yelled, disappointment flaring into cold anger. "Would it have mattered if we had money or not? We could have had our love! I had loved you for so many years, and I was so sure that we would be together forever, bound in matrimony! But we weren't, Scorpius, we weren't, because you were too scared of your father."

He stared at me, wide-eyed, and then shook his head. "You're wrong, you're wrong!"

"Why do you use your dad as an excuse? Why are you putting the scapegoat on him?"

"I was scared, Rose! That I wouldn't be able to give you anything at all!" He flailed his arms out. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes!" I was dangerously close to tears. "Yes, I can blame you, because you could have gave me love, or an explanation! But you were too scared of this! Of us, what would happen to us, in the real world!"

"Would you have rather just had nothing at all?" he whispered, contrasting to my furious tone.

"Yes. But then I would have had you. But now I have William, and all the money in the world. Love and money. Aren't those the two things you always wanted? Not one without the other?"

And before I could change my mind and let more red hot anger boil furiously through my veins, I dashed out of the room before the tears started to silently stream down my face, leaving Scorpius in a scene that seemed all too familiar.

* * *

**.;S;.**

_We were sitting in a corner of her favorite restaurant. The lights were dimmed, scarlet red painted the walls. The waiters were suave, the booths were suave, the window curtains were suave. Epitome of everything elegant. Somewhere we didn't belong._

_Dinner started out fine. The meal was great, one of the best I have had. But every meal I had with her was delicious and fine and amazing, just because she was there, and we were so close, and we were free from Hogwarts. She was looking at me now as if she had something to say, right as the dishes were clearing away._

"_Rose?" I said quietly._

_She shifted in her seat. Put her napkin on the table. Swiped it back in her lap. "It's just…" She shook her head and laughed a little. "I don't really know how to put this. It's usually your job."_

"_My job? Are we being sexist here?"_

"_Of course not!" she cried. Her glare was mocking, but her lips and laugh were smiling and clear. "It's just, I don't know how to phrase it."_

"_You can try at least," I said. Called the waiter over to bide her some time, since that's what we did for each other, how well we knew one another, when we needed help. I should have known what she was thinking, but when I was with Rose, it was always hard to form coherent thoughts._

_We ordered desserts. The waiter went away. I shifted in my chair. Brushed some crumbs from the table, while she sat there fidgeting and thinking._

"_Okay," she said. Reached across the table to take my hand. I enclosed her other one in mine, keeping it safe. "I know what I'm going to say."_

"_Say it," I barely whispered._

_She raised her warm brown gaze to meet my gray one, and smiled. "Scorpius, I love you. So much. It hurts, so much that it's painful, but it's wonderful. And amazing. I need to know that I'll be with you for the rest of my life."_

_My stomach felt like a binding charm. I seemed to be struggling for breath. But I never once moved my eyes from hers, even though my face remained grave and serious and dreadful and dammit, why was she choosing now, so soon?_

"_And I was thinking… we should get married."_

_I stared at her. Slowly dropped her hands. Her brown eyes were full of hope, of elation, of love. I cringed at her entranced expression. Turned my eyes to the floor and hoped my expression gave nothing away._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her deflate. Her eyes lost their shine. Cheeks seemed a little less rosy and exhilarated. Smile faltered a little, the corners tipping down, and I could tell she was using every ounce of power she had to keep it on her face._

"_No," I whispered, almost inaudibly._

_But she heard me. I could already see the tears starting to fill her eyes, even though my eyes were turned to the floor in shame. I wondered if I could take it back, wanted to take it back. But my father's words loomed in my head, the ones that had been given to me the night of our graduation. They wouldn't leave. Never leave._

_Her eyes were fixed on me. Her face had fallen. Her lip wasn't trembling. She was trying to hold it together, searching my face for some indication that I was kidding, joking, because if I didn't have a threat, I certainly would have been._

_I wanted her to question me. I wanted her to call me names and make false accusations, letting me have a chance to explain myself._

_But before either of us could say anything, she pushed back her chair with a noisy clatter. The glasses shook and the forks rattled against plates. It was as if there was no other sound in the world. Just her and me and everything we were doing and saying and thinking. I kept my eyes down._

_I didn't hear her footsteps retreating, but only when I heard the bell of the small little restaurant ring, I raised my head. Through the glass windows, I could see her walking to the left, her hand suddenly rising to her mouth, her eyes closing tight. Her shoulders heaved, and then I couldn't see her anymore._

_I stood up, threw my napkin on the table, leaving a galleon or two on the table, and started out of the restaurant, my will fading and anger starting to boil. Because when Malfoys got sad, they got mad._

_Damn Draco Malfoy. Damn Astoria Malfoy. Damn Harry Potter, damn Ronald Weasley, damn Hermione Weasley. Damn my grandfather and grandmother, damn my pureblood status, damn Slytherin house, damn family prejudice, damn money and jobs, damn magic, damn marriage, damn it all._

_The bell clang when I went out of the door. It echoed emptily in my deaf ears. I didn't even look left, couldn't look left, as I walked to the right._

_I heard a sob, a heartbreaking sob._

_But I didn't turn around, couldn't, wouldn't._

"Can you even take responsibility for what you did?"

Surprising, but not. Albus didn't even wait for me to open the door before he burst in with a curse. I lowered my eyes, feeling horrible. Not feeling like putting up with his utter crap, as the scene from two years ago played in my head and the explosion from two hours clashed with it.

He charged in. Chest heaving. Standing over me, over my hands clasped between my knees, shaking with anger and disappointment and… something I wasn't familiar with. Something.

"Hello, are you mad?" he said. "I asked you to go talk to her, not yell at her on her wedding day."

"I was under the impression I was invited to the wedding," I said coldly.

"How else was I supposed to get you to go see her?" Albus shouted. He sighed, abruptly sat on the same couch as yesterday, making the springs creak harder. "Admit it. You wouldn't have gone without the invitation, Malfoy. You wouldn't have. You're too much of a coward."

I wasn't a coward. I couldn't be a coward. It would take an idiot to defy my father. They were being unreasonable. There would be no tomorrow if we were doomed forever. We would have become a thing of the past, a marriage wasted on two lovesick fools because they had no money or lives or jobs or anything.

He put his head in his hands. Groaned. "She can't marry him, Malfoy. You don't see it, but she can't marry him."

"You think I don't know that the love of my life is going to be married off to some Hufflepuff fool?" I snapped.

His green eyes blazed. "I know you know the logistics. But you don't see what will happen in the future."

"She'll be with him. I can't see her again," I repeated. Almost robotically. The thoughts had been running throughout my head the whole time, crashing me over like huge waves to bring doom. And unhappiness. And everything unpleasant.

"You don't know," he said. "You're really a bloody idiot, aren't you?"

Couldn't put up with this crap. Already felt horrible. "Care to enlighten me then?" I said with exaggerated and painful patience.

He stood up, facing me, hands ready to gesture. "She'll be unhappy, Malfoy! She'll be bloody unhappy for the rest of her life. She claims to love William, oh yes, she does, but does she really? When all she can think about and cry about and ask about and talk about for the past two years is you?"

My mouth didn't know what to say.

"So if she, Merlin forbid, goes through with this marriage," he said, "her life will be ruined. She doesn't know what else to do! Give her an option, Malfoy, one that will give her happiness! I've only been pushing her marriage to William because I wanted to believe, for some crazy reason, she was over you. But then I realized she wasn't, when she came in crying to me half an hour ago about you."

Albus walked over to the door, which was still wide open.

I stared at him. His words processing, screwing up my brain, making me think, about her, about me, about us. Was it true? Did I have another chance? I had believed our life was done, us, for the rest of forever. But did she love me, not William, like I did love her?

Did I care that I only had a reporter's salary, and she only had some small apprentice job at the Ministry? Did I care that marrying her would cut off money for the rest of our lives? Did I care that I was a simple, foolish coward, fresh out of Hogwarts and scared of what would come next, all those years ago?

Did I care, now that I knew, if she loved me?

"Stop that marriage, Malfoy," Albus said with his back turned. "I beg you, stop the damn marriage."

* * *

**.;R;.**

Lily's bright smile invaded my vision, making me want to shade my eyes from its radiance. "Rose, hon? You look gorgeous. Stop worrying, you look like you've just been put under a forbidden curse or whatever."

I tried to smile. It was hard, with the thoughts that were swirling through my mind each second. She reached behind my head and brought the thin piece of fabric over my head, the one that didn't really hold any meaning for me right now. I had felt horrible the rest of the day, and moments before the chapel doors opened weren't an exception.

"It's your wedding, Rosie!" She was dressed in the gorgeous, flowing pink silk dress that, for once, went below her knees. In her hands was a bouquet of beautiful white roses. My other bridesmaids were swirling around me, and my father wasn't standing far off.

"You should be happy!" she said and gestured to me. "But you look like you've just had your dog die or something."

"I don't have a dog," I snapped. "And I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and sighed. "Pre-wedding jitters. Always gets 'em, you know?"

"I'm not nervous," I said. "I'm fine. I'm going to be happy for the rest of my life with William, and you know it."

Lily stared me in the eyes, calculating like I never thought her brain was capable of. Maybe she was taking in the puffiness of my eye area, or how my make-up didn't cover my rosy cheeks or red-rimmed eyes as best as it could. Maybe she was thinking about why I would be upset on my wedding day.

But, my previous opinion of her was maintained, as she said, "I know you'll be happy with him for the rest of your life. I'm not dumb. Now get ready, you're getting married soon!"

I breathed. In and out, over and over and over again. My wedding was in five minutes. The chapel doors would open to a traditional Muggle-setting wedding like William insisted we honor since it was the first and original way of matrimony. When the chapel doors opened, and the music started playing, and the faces turned to me expectantly, there'd be no going back.

I stared at the doors, at my many bridesmaids, at my father, who would surely be over to take my arm and happily give me over to the beautiful William. I stared at Lily, who was smiling proudly, shoulders back, at the same chapel doors. William had been her ex, which made it surprising to me she was a big part in this wedding.

Because, I was starting to think, was it for my happiness, or was it her true leftover love for William that pushed someone closer to him?

When the chapel doors opened, the long red carpet would stretch out in front of me for what seemed like miles. And at the end of that long walk, William would be waiting, with a bunch of best men in tuxedos, with a ring close by to marry us together. Forever.

Forever. Did that mean without Scorpius? Did that mean eternity without ever seeing him again? Could he see me when I was married? Could I see him when I was married?

"Rose."

The voice sent warm tingles running up and down my back. I tried to keep the tears out of my eyes and blinked rapidly to clear my vision. Lily turned around faster than me and hissed, "Why is he here? Rose, what is he doing here?"

I slowly spun around, my wedding gown swishing behind me, and met Scorpius Malfoy's eyes.

They were sad, full of reflection and mistakes and sorrow, everything that was probably mirrored in mine. I stared at him, willing the tears to stop from falling down my face again. He stood there, commanding a private presence with me, but Lily watched on like a guard dog, not letting me a single step closer when all I wanted to do was run into his arms.

"Excuse me, Scorpius Malfoy," Lily's big mouth said, irritating me, "but Rose is getting married today. Could you please leave?"

"I just want to speak to Rose," he said. His grave voice brought back memories, happy memories and horrible memories and sorrowful memories. My head was spinning, trying to stop his smell from blocking my senses and screwing up my mouth and tipping me over on the floor right then, right there.

Lily sighed and pushed me towards him. "Make it snappy," she said.

I walked over to Scorpius, a little tentative on my feet. My high-heeled shoes made clicking sounds against the huge cavernous walls, over to where he was standing in the wide open doors to the outside, but not quite in the lobby area. Each step seemed to have more and more weight as I neared closer to him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as my feet tapped closer.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

A couple feet only separated us now, and we stared at each other. I stared at his tuxedo, prepared to attend the wedding, but running a little late, probably. He stared at my long wedding gown, not over-done, not huge and puffy, but simple and white and just me. Lily and my mom had helped to pick it out. He tried to see through the veil, still covering my face.

He took a step closer. Inches separated us now.

He lifted my veil off of my head, so he could turn that gray-eyed gaze directly into my very being. I stared up at him, unable to do anything but stare back in wonder, as his hands trailed from my hair down to my hands, gripping them tightly. What would William say if he saw this?

Why didn't I care what he would say?

He leaned his head down closer to my ears, lips tickling as he whispered, "Do you still love me?"

The question hit me like a spell. The tears started to silently pour down my face. It was lucky I didn't have any mascara or eye liner on, like everyone wanted me to have. The rain streamed, and I stared up at him, my mouth parting.

His gaze was solid.

And in that single question, I knew my whole fate would be decided for the rest of my life. If I answered no, I would go on to marry William, the one I was trying to convince myself that I loved with all my heart at this very second. If I answered yes…

Merlin, if I answered yes.

"I…" My voice was strangling my throat. "Scorpius, I…"

"Rose! Two minutes!" Lily's screechy voice yelled at me, grinding on my nerves. I didn't turn around, but I knew her eyes widened when she saw how close I was standing to him, framed in the open doors. I wanted to block her out. I wanted to block everything out, aside from Scorpius.

I lowered my face. Fingers tipped it back up to face him. And lips crashed down on my own, hands snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, trying to persuade any answer out of me, when I wished deciding my fate wasn't so hard.

But really, was it this hard?

The kiss sent exhilarating tingles up and down my spine. After not being kissed so hungrily, so desperately, for so many years, not ever feeling this good, especially from Scorpius, my knees almost gave out. But I knew the hands that held me tight would never let that happen.

"Rose," he whispered when he pulled back.

"I…" I lowered my head and stared down at our feet, my toes on top of his, just like always, since he always seemed to be a million feet taller than me.

"Rose! The music's starting, get over here!" Lily yelled, fighting an internal battle. "Rose, it's your wedding! You need to be there when those chapel doors open! William, William's there! Rose, Rose! Please get over here!"

Scorpius stepped back and held out one hand in front of me, daring me to take it, to take the chance.

And I knew my fate long ago.

* * *

**.;A;.**

The procession music started, and the chapel doors opened. The organist played on, waiting for the bride and her beautiful bridesmaids to walk down the aisle in their gorgeous gowns. All heads turned back expectantly, including mine, to survey the bride coming through the chapel doors, and then to sweep back to the groom, who would be beaming at her.

But when the doors opened, there was no bride. Just the bridesmaids, and Lily screaming at the top of her lungs, "She left! I can't believe she left!"

Hysteria ensued. Portia gripped my arm tight, and then ran up to comfort the bridesmaids. Some people got up and ran over to the doors, wanting to see if it was just some magical charm or illusion or joke to fool us all. The whispers and cries of outrage started, everyone standing up and pounding their fists or cursing in a _church_, for Merlin's sake.

William Macmillan, at the head of the church on the altar, looked like he had just been slapped in the face. He stood there with a stricken expression on his face, staring out of the doors, wondering what was going on. But I didn't see a trace of sadness cross his face, especially when my younger sister started weeping in horror and ran up to him to cry on his shoulder.

Aunt Hermione was the only one still sitting in her seat towards the end of the row. She gave me a small smile, and I gave a grin back, and we both knew that Scorpius Malfoy had pulled through, had done it, triumphed over his fear and stamped it down.

And we both knew that Rose finally had her happy ending.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought! Thanks! :D


End file.
